


The Wizard and The Witch

by CreamoCrop



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Humor, Magic AU, weird au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamoCrop/pseuds/CreamoCrop
Summary: He is a man with a purpose. He had spent most of his life honing, perfecting and mastering his powers so that he could show these mere mortals and his dear brothers who is the true king. He will conquer the world and make them bow before him. His word will be law and his will shall be done.Just as soon as this wretched witch who dresses in trousers, releases him.---------------------------------------------------------------Take on the Weird AU prompt I found in Sherlollilists AU list : “As a wielder of dark magic I definitely plan on taking over the world once I trick you into releasing me from my prison, but crap, I think I might like you more than I meant to.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on the prompt that I found while browsing miz-joely's Sherlollilists AU list: 
> 
> "As a wielder of dark magic I definitely plan on taking over the world once I trick you into releasing me from my prison, but crap, I think I might like you more than I meant to.”
> 
> Though it may not be as straightforward as that *wink*

"Release me at once, witch! Or you shall suffer the consequences!"

Molly couldn't help but stare incredulously at the tall, dark, very handsome but definitely _strange_ stranger standing in her kitchen.

_How in the world did her life come to this?!?_

* * *

It was supposed to be a quiet Saturday off spent on baking her favourite cookies. She was happily stirring the dry ingredients in her mixing bowl while bopping to a pop song playing from her radio, when a loud clap of what sounded like thunder, and a blinding light erupted from her living room. In a flash, she was lying on her kitchen floor with her ears ringing, her vision blurred and her head pounding like there's a jackhammer gone wild inside. Her usually pristine kitchen was a mess, with her ingredients all over the floor and broken glassware everywhere. Though her limbs protested, she reached for the countertop and pulled her weight in an attempt to heave herself up, only to come crashing back to the floor upon receiving another shocking blow in the form of an unfamiliar man dressed in silly clothes with a bright red cape, standing in her kitchen doorway. With the reflexes of a single woman used to walking home on deserted streets at night, Molly quickly grabbed the nearest object and aimed it at the stranger's head.

As it happens, that object was a glass container of her favourite but _very expensive_ artisan powdered ginger. The man, upon seeing the incoming projectile, swiftly raised his right arm towards the flying missile. It all happened so quickly but Molly would swear to the highest of the highest court that she saw a jet of green light shoot out from the man's _bare palm!_ The iridescent bullet shattered the container mid-air, causing an explosion of sparkling broken glasses and fine yellow powder.

Her kitchen was immediately covered in a thick fog of ginger dust. The usually welcomed aroma of spice had turned into an asphyxiating smog which made breathing a challenge. Her eyes stung from the wayward particles that floated around, and the strong bitter taste that had settled in her mouth was making her retch. Though half blind and still in daze, self-preservation immediately kicked in and Molly started crawling towards the nearest exit, using her hands and her memories to make her way around.

As she slowly pushed her body out of the kitchen, the fog that had seemingly occupied her brain also began to clear. With renewed vigour and awareness, she heaved herself into a kneeling position, ready to sprint out of her door. However before she could fully spring into action, a gurgling and hacking sound prevented her from doing anything more.

Amidst her chaotic kitchen, the stranger was lying prone on the floor, struggling to catch his breath as if he was having an asthma attack.

The doctor in Molly reflexively casted off any previous plans of escaping. Instinctively, she made her way back to her kitchen, by then considerably clearer of floating ginger dusts that had already began to settle on the floor. As quick as she can, she dragged the wheezing man out of her kitchen and into her living room. In that dire moment, she failed to notice the new addition of a burnt circular diagram on her carpet. Instead, her focus was seared on the already unconscious man. With the strength that's left in her, she rolled the man to his back and began doing mouth-to-mouth respiration. When he didn't respond, she started the cycle of alternating chest compression and lung inflation.

_Fifteen thumps._

_Two huffs._

_Fifteen thumps._

_Two huffs._

Though she regularly attends refresher courses on first aid, it had already been years since she actually had to perform mouth-to-mouth resuscitation to a patient.

_Fifteen thumps._

_Two huffs._

_Fifteen thumps._

_Two huffs._

As sweat travelled down from her forehead to her chin, she began muttering encouragements to this intruder. As if a mere harried whisper of "Come on!" would be enough to bring him back.

_Fifteen thumps._

_Two huffs._

_Fifteen thumps._

_Two huffs._

His continued stillness began fortifying the creeping fear that had started to envelope her. With each passing second, she became more and more desperate. Why was there no EMTs already barging into her flat? Surely they had made enough racket to warrant alarmed calls from her neighbours.

_Fifteen thumps._

_Two huffs._

_Fifteen thumps._

_Two huffs._

Tears began pooling in her eyes as her arms started to feel the toll of life-saving exertions. As the intervals between her compressions became more erratic, her eyes started to take notice of the pale cupid bow lips, the chiselled cheekbones that's quickly turning to grey, the tall nose reddened from her pinching and the closed eyes that showed no signs of movement.

_Fifteen thumps._

_Two huffs._

A tear had escaped and landed in the bridge of the man's nose. A few minutes ago, he was an unwelcomed presence that posed a great risk in her life.

_Fifteen thumps._

_Two huffs._

Now, she just want him to take a breath.

_Fifteen thumps._

Another tear landed on the man's eyelid.

_Two huffs._

_Fifteen thu-_

The man's body suddenly convulsed as air rushed to his lungs after a prolonged moment of deprivation. Molly placed her hand underneath the man's head to serve as a cushion while he tried to overcome a coughing fit as his body struggled to get used to air again.

As his coughing subsided, the man's breathing was also returning to normal. However, unconsciousness was beginning to claim him again and he was clearly fighting it. His unfocused eyes were roaming everywhere and alarm was clearly etched on his still pale face.

"It's okay. You're okay now." She began assuring him.

As if someone had thrown a switch, the man's gaze honed in on her and for the first time in their chaotic meeting, Molly met the gaze of a pair of hauntingly beautiful sky irises. As they held each other's attention, the stranger's eyes cleared up as if they have achieved full clarity and Molly was immediately held frozen in place by the intensity of the man's stare.

That was, until the man waved his hand in front of her face and her world turned to darkness.


End file.
